


Wholesome Fluff

by Mercenary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Sexual Content, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary/pseuds/Mercenary
Summary: This is random fluff between Victor and Yuuri.  Introspection, one-shots and anything that comes to mind.





	1. Loving Victor Nikiforov

Loving Victor Nikiforov

Relationships were complex, still a bit of a mystery to Yuuri, but he liked that aspect. Each stumbling block was an opportunity for them both to grow. Loving Victor Nikiforov was slowly teaching Yuuri to hold some love for himself. 

His entire self worth wasn’t tied up with loving Victor Nikiforov. Having the love of Victor Nikiforov had enabled him to open up to his own strengths. Others had believed in him even when he was floundering amidst his cycles of failure. 

A ring on his finger didn’t mean they had reached the destination yet. Victor loved to fill their bathtub up with scented bubbles, gritty salts and bath bombs, nearly all of which left Yuuri tinged all manner of strange colours. Victor also had a tendency to forget to rinse the tub out after using all those things. As the son of an Onsen-owning family, it was difficult to deal with calmly when all Yuuri wanted to do was soak in clear hot water.

Yuuri knew that he wasn’t free of blame either. He had a tendency to use the last of Victor’s tea jam as a filling for sweet rice-balls, and forget to make a note on the refrigerator pinned shopping list. They did their monthly shop together and took turns to do smaller top-up shops when required.

They were a partnership.

Loving Victor Nikiforov wasn’t hard, even when Yuuri was mad about something. At this point of their life together, not even his anxiety could make him doubt that Victor Nikiforov loved Yuuri Katsuki.  
Victor was everything that Yuuri ever needed in a partner. A lover, a friend and his coach – there was no one better than the man that was all three to Yuuri. Finding a home with Victor didn’t make him love his family or friends any less. 

This was their next level in life.

A new challenge to conquer.

Love to build upon for the years to come.


	2. Pink Jeep AU part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Katsuki-Nikiforov family.
> 
> Parenthood. 
> 
> Blood doesn't make family.

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov handed his pouting 4 year old daughter a clean pair of shorts. Leena Katsuki-Nikiforova dropped herself to the ground in protest. Wrapped her chubby arms around her chest, with crocodile tears welling in her gray-blue eyes, and a look that somehow managed to be all Victor.

“No!” Leena stated, an imperious tilt of her face..

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Knowing the best way to deal with his daughter was silence. Like her Papa, Leena despised being ignored, and he knew it was a matter of minutes before she gave in. Given enough time, as always, she would determine by herself that conceding was the best option.

“If you are sure,” Yuuri answered her, mildly. “I suppose Papa will have to play with Zak instead.”

“Papa can’t play.” Leena unwrapped her arms from her torso, frowning up at Yuuri, with wary, questioning eyes. “He’s too old.”

Yuuri's hand covered his mouth as he snorted at the matter of fact statement.

“Don’t tell Papa that,” Yuuri said, biting back a smile. “You’ll make him cry.”

“Papa looks pretty when he cries.” 

With the darker olive-tone skin of her biological Turkish father, and the thick chestnut curls, there was no mistaking that Leena was not his biologically. Although, her earnest words made sure there was no doubt that Leena was a Katsuki.

“He does,” Yuuri agreed. “But we still shouldn’t make Papa cry.”

“Why?” Came the inquisitive nature that was all Victor’s.

“Ask Papa.” The perfect cop-out for any member of parental units came easily to Yuuri. 

Leena opened her mouth again. Before taking her shorts, and walking to her side of the twin’s bedroom.

“Adult stuff then,” Leena called out, letting out a long dramatic sigh. “Like netflix.”

It was times like these that Yuuri had to remember that Leena and Zakhar were closer to five. Even if it seemed as if it was four going on fourteen. It made him commiserate more with Yuuko and Takeshi, who had gone through this with the three hellions - Axel, Loop and Lutz - and also fear for the teenage rebellion years ahead. 

No amount of practice and training could make multiple gold medallists, Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, able to manage the combined stubbornness and intelligence of their own kids. Something that they only had themselves to blame for.

Yuuri despaired the day when the twins were old enough to question why Netflix date nights were for adults only. 

That would be the end of their dates alone for a while.


	3. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the couple reflect on impending parenthood and Yuuri beheads an innocent gingerbread man. Just typical domestic things in a A/B/O world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this in old files.

“If you thought a home birth was the _best_ beginning for a baby, maybe you should’ve been the one knocked up. “ Yuuri said snippily, taking a bite out of the icing smothered gingerbread. “It was supposed to be you.”

Victor had the audacity to look smug.  “You’ll need to try harder to knock me up for the next baby then.” 

“I hope its triplets…” Yuuri mumbled darkly, beheading a sloppily decorated gingerbread man. “So, you’ll understand that my innards are never going to recover from this. I just want to eat all the time.”

Victor was very politely not pointing out that his husband of six years always enjoyed eating.  Yuuri privately applauded the prudence of the man he loved –  he was wearing elasticated waists -  for the first time in his life.

“At least you’re not an alpha,” Yuuri commented, nose wrinkling at the thought of being the sole person in the marriage capable of carrying a baby.  “It makes me less agitated knowing that next time you’ll be experiencing the same hell.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Victor cooed, stealing the remaining lower body half of the gingerbread man. “But I come from a line of males with omega characteristics. Nikiforov’s are built to carry babies.”

 “Except when a Nikiforov impregnates his husband, instead of getting pregnant first…”

“But I like your baby belly. It looks so good on you, Yuuri.” Viktor cooed as he patted the protruding bump. “And to think neither of us even wanted a baby only a few years ago.  I didn’t think we’d break. I guess we are pretty weak.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I saw you uploading our pictures after Barcelona to a ‘What Would Your Child Look Like generator, Viktor. And a few years ago, at least one of us was a competing athlete. Of course, we didn’t want a baby.”


End file.
